warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
SkyClan's Destiny/Chapter 28
Chapter description :Leafstar says that cats ollow a scent when tracking prey. She tastes the Twoleg kit’s scent, and asks if there is any way to lay one for the Twolegs. Harveymoon replies that Twolegs have a bad sense of smell. His leader agrees, and asks how the SkyClan cats can let them know where the lost kit is. Frecklepaw lets out an excited cry and calls the others over to see what she found. Her voice wakes Clovertail, and the queen asks her leader what is going on, and if the kit’s parents are coming. Leafstar explains what happened in the Twolegplace, while she goes over to Frecklepaw to see what the apprentice found. Clovertail carefully steps out of the Twoleg’s grasp, and murmurs pity for it. Frecklepaw tells the two approaching she-cats to look, and with her tail she points a bright blue object. Leafstar asks what it is, and the daylight-warrior responds that it’s the kit’s backpack. Leafstar grips the backpack between her teeth, and tugs it onto the surface of the nearest rock. Several smaller objects fall out of it. :More of the Clan cats gather around, and Mintpaw mews that Twolegs are weird. She is confused at why they carry so much stuff, and points at a scrap of white pelt, asking what it is for. Frecklepaw responds that it’s a hanky that Twolegs wipe their noses with it, and Mintpaw is surprised that Twolegs don’t just lick their noses off. Sagepaw asks what a round green thing is. Frecklepaw replies that she doesn’t know, but shows a hair band to the cats. Egg sniffs the hairband, and Mintpaw and Sagepaw exchange a glance. Meanwhile, Snookpaw approaches, carrying her necklace. Mintpaw is curious at its purpose, and the black-and-white apprentice says he doesn’t know, but explains that female Twolegs put them around their neck, and he suggests that it could be to stop their heads from falling off. Sagepaw objects, but Clovertail interrupts him, asking what they would do with all of the objects. Leafstar explains that it could help, and suggests using the stuff to lead the Twolegs from Twolegplace to the gorge, to find their kit. Sharpclaw comments that he hopes they have some tracking skills, and Petalnose expresses surprise that they’d go into so much trouble for Twolegs. Sparrowpelt agrees, but Clovertail is surprised at this. In return, Sparrowpelt shrugs, explaining that they’re putting themselves in danger for nothing. Cherrytail says that it’s a great idea, and asks to go now. Leafstar decides to do leave immediately, with the same patrol. The SkyClan leader orders each of the cats to pick something and follow her. Sharpclaw meows that he would stay there, saying that he has a few ideas that might help when the Twolegs come to the gorge. Leafstar briefly wonders what her deputy is planning, then chides herself to stop doubting him. She accepts, and says that they’ll see him later. :Leafstar grips the green jingly thing in her paws, and the rest of the patrol gathers the other objects, with Billystorm taking the backpack. Leafstar leads the way up the cliff face, and halfway up, she comes upon a round object made of Twoleg pelt-stuff, and guesses that it’s used to cover their head fur and she grabs it and carries it with her. Near the top of the cliff, Leafstar instructs Billystorm to hang the backpack on a thornbush. The ginger-and-white tom nods and does as told, but doesn’t speak to his leader, and Leafstar wishes that they were still friends. The patrol continues, positioning objects where the Twolegs would easily spot them. Finally, Cherrytail leaves the hair band on an overhanging branch of a tree, and she asks what they would do now. The only thing left it the head fur cover that Leafstar is carrying. She sets it down, and says she’ll take it to the Twoleg nest, where the Twolegs would hopefully recognize it. Cora warns her to be careful in case they might throw things again, and the tabby she-cat nods, accepting that it’s a risk she’ll have to take. She picks up the cover again and heads for the nest, the patrol cautiously following her. :Leafstar jumps onto the wall and looks at the grass, noticing the male Twoleg pacing on the opposite side. A moment later the female comes out and calls something to him. Leafstar springs down and carries the head fur cover toward the female, and ss soon as the female Twoleg spots her, she screeches and tries to chase her off. Leafstar is irritated at this, but dodges to one side as the female swipes at her. The male Twoleeg yowls, and grabs the female’s foreleg. He points at the head fur cover and crouches down, talking with one paw stretched out to Leafstar. The female is silences and she stares, eyes wide. Leafstar wants to drop the cover and run, but instead backs away slowly. When she reaches the wall, the SkyClan leader leaps onto it, relieved that the rest of the patrol had vanished. She jumps into the alley and looks back at the male Twoleg, who opens a gate and follows her out. Reaching the Thunderpath, Leafstar drops he head fur cover and runs toward the tree where Cherrytail had left the hair band. When she looks back, she sees that the male Twoleg has picked up the cover, and both Twolegs look over it, but eventually turn away and head back into the alley. Leafstar wails, and the female pauses, then heads along toward Leafstar, her mate following. The she-cat is close to the tree when the female suddenly screeches and runs past Leafstar, picking up the hair band from the branch. Leafstar thanks StarClan that they found the trail, and the Twolegs begin to follow the trail. :After they leave, Leafstar waves her tail to summon her patrol. They emerge from their hiding places and crowd around her. Cherrytail is satisfied, and Leafstar suggests heading back to camp. They race back to the cliffs, staying clear of the trail of Twoleg objects. Leafstar can hear the Twolegs shout each time they find a new thing, and she is pleased that the plan worked. When the patrol scrambles into camp, Leafstar skids to a halt in surprise. The gorge looks very busy: Petalnose, Waspwhisker, and Shrewtooth drag branches and fern fronds across the den entrances; Ebonyclaw supervises the three apprentices in moving the fresh-kill pile into a hollow among the rocks on the other side of the river; and the elders are by the river, using their tails to wipe out paw prints. Leafstar realizes that they’re hiding the camp. Sharpclaw asks if the Twolegs coming, and Leafstar tells him that they’re on their way. She notes that they did a good job in making it look like no cats have ever been there. Sharpclaw nods, and meows that he’d rather the Twolegs not come near, but he agrees with his leader that the injured kit can’t stay there. :Leafstar leaves her patrol and heads up the gorge to find Echosong, who sits beside the injured kit with Clovertail. The kit is still, and Leafstar feels pity for it. Echosong asks if the plan worked, but before Leafstar can reply, they hear the sound of huge paws trampling around, along with Twoleg voices yelling. Clovertail is relieved that they’re calling for their kit, but Echosong anxiously mews that the kit can’t answer, and Leafstar replies that they’ll have to answer for her. She jumps onto a nearby rock and lets out and screeches. The Twolegs approach, and let out answering cries as they point at the motionless kit. Echosong leaps up beside Leafstar, and says that they’ve spotted her. Leafstar quiets down and mews that the Twolegs will get the kits, adding that they should return to camp immediately. :Sharpclaw waits at the foot of the Rockpile when the she-cats return to camp. The rest of the Clan are already in their dens, and Leafstar reports to her deputy that the Twolegs are there. She breaks off as yowls of triumph erupt from the den, and Harveymoon exclaims that he knew they could do it. Fallowfern’s kits scramble among the branches outside the nursery, and Clovertail helps the mother round them back inside. Sharpclaw wishes to know what the Twolegs are doing, but notes that they can’t leave camp. Leafstar understands her cats need to celebrate, but is relieved when the noise dies down. She chooses a patrol of Sharpclaw, Cherrytail, Echosong, Billystorm, and Snookpaw to creep back up the gorge and watch the Twoleg kit's rescue. By the time they return to the spot, the adult Twolegs are joined by many more, which wear bright yellow pelts and lower themselves into the gorge on long yellow tendrils suspended from the top of the cliff. Snookpaw whispers that Twolegs aren't bad all the time, since they came to help the kit. Sharpclaw’s eyes are wary as he says that he’s not happy with Twolegs in the territory. He briefly frets what would happen if they decide to come back. :Leafstar watches the Twolegs lower a flat object down the cliff face and lift the Twoleg kit onto it, and murmurs that she can’t see why they’d return. Cherrytail says that they must know that the cats are there, since they were the ones who brought them there, although Leafstar reassures her that they got what they came for. However, as the Twolegs haul the object they placed the kit on with tendrils, Leafstar admits to herself that she shares her Clanmates doubts and concern. Echosong brushes her shoulder and comforts that she did the right thing, but Leafstar can see that Echosong is worried too, and wonders about what she did and what would happen now. Characters Major }} Minor *Frecklepaw *Clovertail *Mintpaw *Sagepaw *Egg *Snookpaw *Sharpclaw *Petalnose *Sparrowpelt *Cherrytail *Billystorm *Cora *Waspwhisker *Lichenfur *Tangle *Shrewtooth *Waspwhisker *Echosong *Fallowfern *Creekkit (Unnamed) *Nettlekit (Unnamed) *Plumkit (Unnamed *Rabbitkit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc Category:SkyClan's Destiny